


hold me down

by brookethenerd



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookethenerd/pseuds/brookethenerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth is dreading her family reunion. Especially considering its with her stepfamily. But when Percy shows up, things might get a little more fun. (aka, percy kicks ass, annabeth kicks ass, and everyone drools over the power couple)</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold me down

**Author's Note:**

> Percy and Annabeth belong to Rick Riordan :)

How’s it going? Annabeth reads Percy’s text, and grits her teeth yet again.  
She’s never been close to her stepmother. Let alone her family.  
Yet here she is, stuck in two cabins with her stepmoms entire family for some stupid reunion. For 4 days. In the woods. Doing a bunch of bonding crap.  
She glances over at her step-cousins, who keep giving her petty glances. She fights each and every urge to go over there and knock their teeth out.  
Please kill me. She replies, gnawing on her lip.  
“Annabeth! Phone away!” Her step-grandpa Jim calls out from where they all are playing some game in the grass. She groans, and sets it on the deck, jumping off and heading over.  
“Can we spar?” Her eldest cousin, Aiden asks. He’s 17, muscular, and a total prick.  
“Someone is gonna get hurt!” Her uncle protests.  
“No. Let’s do it.” Annabeth says, a smirk pulling up her lips.  
Aiden smirks in reply, obviously thinking he’s about to kick some ass.  
But Annabeth Chase is a demigod. One of the best fighters. This asshole has no chance. And she can’t wait until he realizes it.  
“You sure Chase? Wouldn’t want you to get hurt!” One of the other boys, Alex, sneers.  
Annabeth shrugs.  
“I’m up for it.”  
The boys all laugh, the girls rolling their eyes, and the adults moving out of the way.  
Annabeth stands across from Aiden, in the middle of the grass.  
“Rules?” She asks.  
“First on the ground loses. No rules.” Aiden says, clenching his fists.  
Annabeth nods, and stands her ground.  
“Ready, set, go!” Alex calls out. The minute his mouth forms the O Aiden lurches forward, fists stretched forward. Annabeth sidesteps him in a millisecond, and he moves right fast her. There is a chuckle from the deck, and Annabeth sees her dad smiling into his fist. He knows as well as her this is hopeless for him.  
Aiden turns and practically growls. Annabeth brings her hand up, as if checking her fingernails.  
He jerks again, faking left, and moving out, trying to swing his leg and sweep her. She jumps upward as he gets forward, punching her fists into his back. He lets out a grunt, and she grins. He turns back towards her, an animal look in his eyes, and runs again. She shakes her head, and when he gets near, she kicks straight into his chest. He grabs for her as they fall, and she flips him over her shoulder. She forces him onto the ground, her knee pressed into his chest.  
Annabeth’s father is laughing on the deck, but other than him it is quiet.  
“You cheated!” Aiden spits, getting onto his feet.  
“Or, I’m just better than you.” Annabeth counters.  
“Rematch. 10 minutes.” He growls. Annabeth nods, and shrugs.  
“If you say so.”  
She leans against the wall of the cabin, and watches as the 4 girls walk towards her.  
“That was disgusting.” Lena, 14, says, wrinkling her nose.  
“What, me kicking your brother’s ass?”  
Jenna rolls her eyes, and plants a hand on her hip. Lena, Stef, and Hailee follow her lead.  
“Girls don’t fight.”  
“Well, obviously that’s not true.”  
“How do you even have a boyfriend? I bet he’s ugly, if he wants someone like you.” Hailee says. Annabeth scoffs, and crosses her arms.  
“I bet he’s not even real.” Stef says. The girls laugh, relishing in her words.  
“Who’s not real?”  
They all jump and look behind Annabeth. She feels a grin spread over her cheeks, and turns around.  
“Percy.” She says, shaking her head.  
“What are you doing here?” She asks.  
He shrugs, smiling lopsidedly. His black hair falls across his forehead, and she resists the urge to reach out and sweep it back.  
“I missed you.”  
She laughs, and arches her brows.  
Percy just smiles back, and steps forward, taking her hand in his.  
“So, who is it that’s not real?” He asks, both of them turning back towards her cousins.  
Their jaws are practically on the ground.  
“You’re her boyfriend?” Jenna asks, disbelief on her face.  
Percy drops her hand and wraps his arm around her waist, pulling her in. She tries her hardest not to grin, but it slips through anyways.  
“But you’re-“  
“I’m what?” He asks, looking down at them.  
“I’m Hailee.” Hailee says, holding her hand out, smiling at him seductively.  
Percy nods, not taking any of it.  
“So, can I say hi to your dad?” Percy asks, ignoring the girl’s words.  
Annabeth nods, and grabs his hand, lacing their fingers together.  
“Mr. Jackson! What exactly are you doing here?” Frederick Chase asks as the two walk around the front of the house.  
“I’m her plus one.” He says, nudging Annabeth lightly.  
Mr. Chase rolls his eyes, and her entire step family looks at Percy disapprovingly. At least, the guys. The girls are almost drooling at the sight of her boyfriend.  
“What have you been up to?” Percy asks, following her over to where her cousins have gathered.  
“Oh, I kicked Aiden’s ass.” She says.  
Percy laughs, and squeezes her hand.  
“Of course you did.”  
“So, you’re the boyfriend?” Alex asks.  
“No, he’s my son.” Annabeth says.  
Alex rolls his eyes, and looks back at his cousins.  
“We were just sparring. Wanna have a go?” Aiden asks.  
Percy looks down at Annabeth, and she nods.  
“Sure. But I’m not sure I’m any good.”  
Annabeth holds in a giggle, and gives him a light shove. Everyone gathers like they did before.  
And Percy beats him. Three times. Then Alex twice. Then Jacob 2.  
When he finally finishes, he comes back over to Annabeth. She backs up, and holds her hands up.  
“No. You’re sweaty and gross.” She says.  
Percy looks at her with a mischievous gleam in his eye.  
“Percy. No.”  
He reaches for her, and she squeals.  
“No!”  
He chases her around the yard, finally grabbing her. He spins her, throwing her over his shoulder, while she pounds on his back.  
“PERSEUS ALCANDER JACKSON.”  
He finally sets her down, eyeing her.  
The rest of her family has retreated to the deck, and they all watch with different looks. Some longing glances from girls, pissed ones from the guys who got beat, and pursed lips from the adults who truly are not happy about Percy’s presence.  
She squints at him.  
“What’s that?”  
“What?”  
Percy asks, looking behind him.  
Annabeth takes her chance, and jumps on him. She grabs onto his back, pulling him down. He whirls, taking her wrists in his hands. She kicks out at him, and he drops one hand. She uses the opportunity to grab his own wrist, and fear brims in his eyes.  
“Oh gods don’t!” He barely has time to say before Annabeth judo flips him. She plants her knee in his chest, and he tries to keep the smile off his face.  
“I win.”  
“You ever gonna stop flipping me?” He asks.  
Annabeth leans down, pressing her lips to his.  
“No.” She murmurs.  
She stands up, and pulls him up.  
“You’re insanel, I’ll give you that.” Percy says, laughing.  
“Don’t start with me, Seaweed Brain!” She yells as he tugs on a piece of her hair.  
She punches him in the chest, and he presses a light kiss to her temple.  
“Why is he here? He’s not even related.” One of the boys asks, all eyes glued on them.  
“Oh, were going.” Annabeth says, not turning to see who it is.  
“That okay, dad?”  
“Be careful.” Her father warns.  
“Frederick-“Her stepmother starts.  
“Its fine, Lana.”  
She lets out a grunt, and Annabeth grins.  
She doesn’t say a word, just lets Percy lead her around the cabins and out to his car.  
She leans against it, pulling Percy to her.  
“Thank you for saving me.” She whispers, their noses brushing.  
“I’ll always save you.” He replies, breathing softly.  
She brushes her lips against his, sliding her hands up his arm and wrapping her arms around his neck.  
Annabeth doesn’t need to go to a family reunion and meet a bunch of random strangers. She already has a family. And she’s in his arms.


End file.
